


¡¡¡Concierto!!!

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [19]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, New Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU banda, AU normal, Logan es un enojon, M/M, Slow Romance, pero todo mundo lo sabe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día llegó, ¡¡el íncreible concierto de los New Avengers!! ¿Podrá Wade llegar a tiempo para ver a su querido Spidey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡¡¡Concierto!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación del corto Fanboy. ¿Por qué? Porque los dioses así lo quieren :D

Llevaba cerca de dos horas tratando de verse presentable para el concierto, quería impresionar al vocalista y nada le parecía suficiente. Para cuando se dio cuenta, solo le quedaba media hora para llegar al Stark Dome; al otro lado de la ciudad. Tomó unos desgastados jeans, una playera roja y su jersey negro, casi olvidó sus llaves en su apuro por salir y cuando bajaba las escaleras del edificio donde vivía se torció un pie.

-¡No importa cuánto lo intentes Dios, no me impedirás ver a mi amado Petey!

Las pocas personas que transitaban por la acera lo miraron extrañadas, murmurando cosas y alejándose de él, por si acaso. Indiferente a las reacciones de los peatones detuvo un taxi y se subió al tiempo que le daba la dirección al conductor.

__________________________

-¡De todas las cosas estupidas que has hecho desde que te conocí, ésta se lleva la palmas!- gritaba furioso un pelinegro que caminaba en círculos en el camerino.

-No sé por qué te molestas tanto Logan- contestó tranquilo un joven castaño que terminaba de anudar sus viejos convers rojos- después de todo es tu amigo desde hace ¿qué, 10 años?

-Y por eso mismo sé que darle alas es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho.

-No le di alas, solo quise compensarlo por haberle roto la nariz…- se miró en el espejo e intentó acomodar su rebelde cabello

-… porque te estaba acosando…- finalizó el mayor

-… porque tu le diste la llave del estudio- corrigió el chico, soltando un suspiro frustrado al ver que su pelo se negaba a cooperar

Logan rezongó en voz baja y se dejó caer en un sillón al lado del castaño, éste solo soltó una risilla al ver la derrota de su amigo. De repente la puerta del camerino se abrió y apareció una chica de cabello negro que vestía una blusa roja con adornos amarillos en el abdomen y unos jeans negros.

-Dice Stephen que saldremos al escenario en 5 minutos- miró curiosa al más grande (en edad)- ¿me perdí de algo?

-Enviaré al chico en un momento- gruñó el pelinegro

-Después te cuento Jessica- le guiñó un ojo y la chica sonrió

-Bien, te veo afuera entonces. Y no seas tan gruñón Logan, te harás más chaparro- cerró la puerta antes de que el pelinegro pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Vuelve aquí mismo chiquilla!- se levantó de un salto y salió tras la muchacha.

El oji avellana no pudo más que reprimir la risa y agradecer que su compañera de banda provocara a su “asesor de imagen”, al menos podría tener un poco de paz en los cinco minutos que le quedaban.

________________________

La multitud que se había congregado en el Stark Bowl esperaba con ansias la salida de los New Avengers; algunos saltaban en su lugar emocionados mientras otros preparaban sus cámaras para obtener las exclusivas imagenes del concierto. Y Wade… bueno, Wade apenas estaba llegando a la puerta del estadio.

-¡Que no haya empezado por favor!- repetía para sí mismo el rubio, mientras sacaba su boleto y casi se lo estampaba en la cara al encargado de la entrada.

-¡Señor, espere! No puede correr en los pasillos…- intentó advertir sin éxito-… por eso les decimos que lleguen una hora antes- masculló el chico al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su refresco.

Cuando llegó a donde toda la gente se encontraba casi se le cae la quijada de la impresión. Era mucha gente, muchísima… y su asiento era en primera fila. El sonido de los instrumentos afinandose lo tensó y sin pensarlo mucho se subió a una de las vallas que rodeaban a la muchedumbre y saltó sobre ella. Por puro milagro no terminó estampado en el suelo, pues la emoción que sentían los asistentes al concierto los hacía más “accesibles” para llevarlo en brazos hasta el frente del escenario.

Justo cuando puso ambos pies en el suelo, la fuerte voz de Luke se dejó escuchar fuerte y clara sobre el bullicio de la gente.

-¿Están listos para la música?- un poderosa ovación fue la respuesta del público

-Gracias por venir chicos y chicas- agregó con voz alegre Jessica

-Si duda, es un placer tocar para ustedes- Danny hizo una reverencia y tocó unas cuantas notas en su bajo

-¡Esta será una noche que jamás olvidarán!- canturreó Clint mientras hacía vibrar las cuerdas de su guitarra

-¡¡Nosotros somos…- una voz por demás conocida encendió los ánimos del público-… The New Avengers!!

Y así dio inicio el concierto.


End file.
